


but i wanna be big spoon

by cinnamonsnaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, bros sharing beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnaps/pseuds/cinnamonsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short request from the tumblr</p>
<p>intensely fluffy stridercest as attempted by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i wanna be big spoon

It was 3 am.  
Dave didn’t question why it was 3 am. He didn’t question why the faint moonlight was just enough to outline the sleeping form next to him, and he certainly didn’t question why that much moonlight was being let through the blinds in the first place.  
He didn’t really question anything, apart from the fact that he was the little spoon.  
This ain’t cool, he thought. This wasn’t what he signed up for when he let Bro cuddle him close like the koala he was, secretly. He guessed that was kind of okay though? They were two cool guys, they both needed time to relax and unwind. Uncool moments were allowed, when the white flag was raised and a temporary truce was called on the endless spiral of ironic intentions and hidden motives and methods.  
Sometimes it was nice to be completely genuine.

For example, it was nice when Bro’s stubble brushed against the back of his neck. No, wait, that wasn’t nice. That was prickly and ticklish and made him want to scratch so bad.  
But hey, Bro’s warm breath ghosting over the skin there totally wasn’t creepy and vaguely damp and giving Dave the bad kind of shivers or anything. And wow, what a joy it was to be trapped in an awkward pose by two burly man arms against a space heater of a chest in the hot Texan night so that Dave was sweating like a bacon sandwich in a fat camp.  
Why didn’t they do this more often, Dave (didn’t) wonder.  
Oh yeah.  
Because Bro wouldn’t let him be big spoon.  
It was probably some kind of weird display of his superiority and macho silverback status, Dave grumbled to himself quietly, as he shifted back a little to find some space. Nope. This wasn’t working. Bro mumbled something in his sleep and held him a little closer.  
Dave needed a drink. He also needed to leave, like now.

He tried wiggling free but it was no use. Bro held him like a fucking full-body iron manacle, arms clamped in place and utterly immovable. He wasn’t getting out sideways, then.  
Time to go full wriggle mode.  
He squirmed downwards, quietly struggling out of the bearhug in which he was trapped and shifting down the bed uneasily. Bro grunted in his sleep, causing Dave to look up in fear. Had the beast awoken? A snort later told him no, he was safe for now (surprisingly), so he kept wiggling down, down until he was so nearly out, bent awkwardly with his butt pressing against Bro’s thighs and a hand reached out to pull himself free-  
There was a sudden, telling silence.  
He looked up at Bro.  
Bro looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“The hell are you doin’." Whoops. The edge in Bro’s voice questioned why he had been woken up by prepubescent wriggling at 3 am, with just enough bite to remind Dave that while he was still a little slow from drowsiness, this was Bro. Bro didn’t need sleep to stay sharp. Dave gulped.  
“I was hot so I uh, decided to go get some water."  
Bro blinked, orange eyes steady and uninhibited by dumb pointy anime glasses.  
“Go ahead then, varmint. Remember your shades."  
“Sure," sighed Dave in a longsuffering manner. Oh, the sacrifices he made to coolness - but he couldn’t let Bro down, so he snapped them on.

He got his water pretty quickly, managing even in the dark to navigate the puppet obstacle course that was the Strider hallway. Cal was nowhere to be seen for a nice change, and he made it back to the bedroom door without any life threatening incident. Bro had turned over, now presenting his back to Dave.  
This was his chance. This was his moment. He could literally reach out and grab it, if he wanted to - which he did want to, so much.  
He crawled onto the bed beside Bro stealthily, clambering over the duvet to the wide shoulders forming an intimidating wall of flesh. Here went nothing. He took a deep breath, and pressed himself against Bro’s back, arms creeping round to hug his sheer bulk. He was the big spoon, it was him.  
Bro snorted in a strangled nasally sort of way that indicated he had just woken up again. His shoulders tensed once, twice, before his head twisted to try to fix Dave a glare. Dave held stubborn. He was just as tall as Bro, dammit, this wasn’t so ridiculous! A few moments passed like this, the both of them locked in a non-verbal conflict while Dave gently, but resolutely, asserted his position as big spoon. Finally, with a sigh, Bro shook his head and decided to roll with it, head resting back on the pillow while he shifted to let Dave get more comfortable.

With a small smile that he was sure Bro couldn’t see, Dave pressed his forehead against the neck in front of him and breathed out happily. This was much better. To have a strong, warm weight in his arms, to be free from the feeling of scrutiny and claustrophobia - both things were vast improvements on the prior position.

It was roughly 3.30 am, and Dave now questioned why they’d ever slept together in any other way.  
But not for long.  
He was asleep before he could attempt to answer it.


End file.
